Midnight Snack
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Alice/Bella oneshot. Just something I needed to get out of my system. Bella and Alice find comfort in each other's arms one lonely night. But what happens when they are discovered? M for sex. Pretty short. Enjoy. R&R please.


Bella tossed in Edward's new bed that she knew she could never share with him. She sighed, wondering if he would ever give in to her seemingly small request, longing for that special embrace. She only had to think of his cool skin, his soft touch…those golden eyes, and she was instantly aroused. She swept her hand across the cool, black bedspread, wishing that he were beside her. She'd been up for hours thinking about him, hoping somehow he would come back and satisfy her. She hadn't eaten for a while and now found herself rather hungry, wondering if the Cullens would have any sort of sustenance in their large home. She tiptoed out of Edward's room, knowing that Alice would probably hear her, but wouldn't mind if she got a snack. Turns out that Alice had gone to the store just for her, filling the fridge with a variety of her favorite food. Bella smiled at her kindness, knowing she'd probably foreseen her desire for a midnight snack long before she'd felt the need for one. She ate a few dumplings in some sort of rich sauce and then took a small container of ice cream from the fridge, taking it to the living room where Edward's piano sat silently. It wasn't long before Alice, graceful and lovely as ever, joined her, sitting cross-legged on the couch beside her.

"I hope I got some things you like," she said in her melodic voice.

"I think you got everything I love, Alice. Thanks." Alice smiled, content.

"Not everything though, right?"

"What do you mean?" Bella paused, spoon raised halfway to her mouth.

Alice swiftly caught the piece of ice cream, which leapt from Bella's spoon, popping it in her own mouth.

"You miss him don't you?" Alice said, referring to her brother, Edward. Bella sighed, setting down the ice cream on the table. She drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"I really do," she said. Alice was quick to hold her, cradling her gently in her thin but strong arms. "Do you miss Jasper?"

"Not really…at least, not like I used to. I think that we might be drifting, Bella."

"What?" Bella was shocked, turning her head up to look at her spiky-haired friend.

"I don't know…sometimes he's just so distant. I can't ever see what he's going to do next, like he's changing his mind with me all the time…"

Bella tried to sooth Alice, giving her what little advice she could. The two sat and enjoyed each others company for a while, and neither of them had realized that they were both laying down on the couch, holding and comforting one another. Bella thought she saw something in Alice's eyes…like hunger and quickly moved away.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to get so close. You probably haven't been hunting in a while…"

"No, Bella it's not that." Alice hadn't let her slip away, and held her even closer. "I'm quite full still."

"Oh," Bella said, relaxing.

But Alice found that she _was_ hungry, though not for blood. Her and Jasper had been so remote for months now, and she was beginning to feel it. She longed to feel the touch of another's skin moving with her own, needed to be wanted again. She ran a hand through Bella's soft brown hair, enjoying the warmth. Her hand moved down to Bella's back, rubbing it, moving to her side. No. She couldn't. Bella was too much in love with Edward and she didn't dare ruin that for them. She removed her hand without delay.

But Bella felt something spark at Alice's touch, and took Alice's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. She wasn't aware of what she was doing; only what she was feeling. Alice tentatively rested her chin on Bella's delicate shoulder, who slowly turned her head, lips but an inch from Alice's face. Alice felt the warm breath on her cheek, looped an arm around Bella's waist, holding it gently.

"Bella…I don't want to hurt anything between you and Edward…"

"I don't think that's possible." And softly, unbelieving what she was doing, Bella reached up to Alice's cheek, and pulled her into a soft kiss, which the vampire did not refuse. Alice swung Bella underneath her body, being as gentle as she could. Their bodies pressed and grinded against one other, kissing feverishly.

"Bella, I need you."

"I need you too…oh Alice," and their bodies entwined, their full lips crushing together, drinking in the ecstasy. Bella had never felt such pleasure and let it overrule every logical thought that threatened the moment she now shared with her close friend. But the back of the couch got in their way, and soon Alice simply picked Bella up, her body light as a feather, and headed upstairs. Bella was too busy kissing her to realize which room they'd entered, but once she felt the bed underneath her, she didn't care. Alice practically shredded Bella's clothes as Bella tried to keep up, unbuttoning the vampire's blouse and sliding off her skirt. Then cold met warm as their naked bodies tangled, hands in each others' hair, their breath increasing. Bella would have normally felt unattractive when placed next to a vampire, but this time seemed different. It was just her and Alice, and in that moment they were both goddesses, their smooth skin blurring together. Alice murmured and placed a hand on Bella's clitoris, rubbing it up and down then in small circles, applying just the right amount of pressure. Bella pushed up into Alice's hand, her back arching. Seeing her reaction, Alice cupped one of Bella's firm breasts, stroking her ribs and trailing a finger up to her face where Bella bit it playfully. Bella felt a great deal of pleasure coming over her and placed her own hand as Alice had done, pushing a finger into the vampire's hairless opening.

Alice moaned. Their bodies were like magnets, now moving in time with each other as Alice too placed a couple fingers in Bella, careful not to break her hymen so that Edward, if he ever did take Bella, would not suspect their passion.

"God-Alice….uhhh…." Bella whimpered, leaning her head back as the goddess of a vampire kissed her neck, careful not to accidentally nip her. Alice felt herself beginning to contract around Bella's soft, long fingers and, a second later, felt the same thing inside Bella too.

"Bella! Oh, yes, Bella…._mmmm," _she climaxed in one of the most amazing orgasms she'd ever had, still working inside of Bella, loving the sounds of her moans and whimpers.

"Harder….yes, _yes. _Alice, uhhhhhhhh OH!" Bella shuddered in exhilaration as Alice pulled her fingers out, licking them slowly. The two lay, their chests heaving, bodies sweaty, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Alice…that was….wow…" Alice kissed her, wishing that it could have lasted the entire night. She paused. And why not? It wasn't like anyone was expecting them anytime soon. Alice grinned mischievously as she crawled down Bella's beautiful mortal body, glancing up at Bella with a wink. She let out her tongue and began licking Bella's wet cleft, much to Bella's surprise and pleasure. Alice was teaching her things she'd never dreamed they could do, and soon she was crying out with bliss all over again. Alice felt, for the second and surely not the last time that night, Bella spasm, her entire body shuddering with delight.

Suddenly a bright light hit them and they both squinted and turned to look up at the sculpted angelic face of Rosalie, who had her arms crossed.

"R-rose…" Alice stammered, frozen where she lay over Bella. They thought she'd been out hunting with everyone else. Panic filled the room.

"Breaking the rules are we?" the blonde vampire said, inching toward them, eyes piercing.

Bella felt herself go numb. They were ruined for sure. Edward would be so upset and might break up with her, and the Cullens would probably never want to see her again. Rosalie gave them a half smile.

"Without me?"

Alice and Bella glanced at each other, shock reflecting in their faces. But in less than a second Rosalie's silky body was with theirs, showing them both undiscovered pleasures. The three of them danced in their passionate embrace as the dawn broke through the window of Alice's room. They did not stop until the two vampires could see that their human had had enough and needed sleep, then returned her, fully clothed and satisfied, to Edward's bed where she slept long into the day, the sweetest dreams filling her head.

**A/N: **Hey, thanks for reading. Happy to hear your input as always.

Curious though: would you like it better if I re-wrote this story, or wrote another one from scratch, that had more plot instead of just "BAM sex!"? Post a review with your answer if you'd be so kind.

_-MIS_


End file.
